Untitled
by BookJunkie007
Summary: It was written when I was fifteen, so my writing style has probably changed since then. D&J are going out, and what would happen if Delilah has to go to France, without Julius? How will Valentine's day be spent? Will the GIB find out D&N are spying for Al
1. Prologue: The Mission

"Delilah and Nosey to big Al's office, please. Delilah and Nosey to Al's office."

Julius and Delilah were relaxing in a common room after studying all day. Well, Delilah wasn't relaxing so much as looking through her bomb defusion notes, but still. When Scarlett was finished talking on the P.A. system Delilah finally looked up.

"Huh?" she said. "Why does she only want me?"

"Yeah," said Julius. "I thought we were a team. You better go see what she wants."

"Are you sure? Maybe she made a mistake," Delilah said hopefully.

"No, it will be your mission. Go, I'll be fine," Julius said, not feeling fine at all.

So Delilah got up and left the common room, leaving Julius alone with his thoughts.

"Hello, Delilah. How are you today?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm fine, but why isn't Julius my partner for this mission?" Delilah demanded.

"Well, man, it's like this. Nosey's, like, the better spy for this mission," Al said.

"What? But Julius and I are the top spies in the Academy! Why aren't we doing this mission together?"

"Well, kitten, Nosey looks more alike to you than Julius does. We're wanting you two to pose as fraternal twins. On the bright side, you're going to France for this mission," Scarlett said.

"You call that a bright side?" Delilah yelled.

"What, do you not want me as your partner?" asked Nosey, whom Delilah hadn't even realized was in the office with them.

"No, I do, it's just..." Delilah trailed off. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Good," said Al. "Are you ready to hear about the mission?"

Both Delilah and Nosey nodded their heads and Al proceeded to explain the mission.

"Okay, men, your mission is that you both are undercover at GIB HQ in Paris, France. You guys are posing as a set of fraternal twins, and are applying for office jobs at HQ. When successful, you will serve as inside intelligence for me. You have to leave after, at the most, six months, or else they'll get suspicious. It starts now (January) and will end in April to June. Any questions?"

Both Nosey and Delilah shook their heads.

"Good, you guys can go back to your rooms now. See you later, kiddos."

Delilah and Nosey said good bye to Al and Scarlett and left the office.


	2. Julius' Bedroom

"Hey," Delilah said as she ran into Julius' room. She jumped on his bed, almost landing on top of him as he was reading lying down on his bed.

"Hey," Julius said, giving Delilah a quick kiss. "How's the mission?"

"The mission's good," replied Delilah, giving Julius a quick kiss back. "Apparently, the 'reason' I'm doing this mission with Nosey is because we look more alike." At this Delilah rolled her eyes.

"Really?" said Julius, interested. "What's the mission about?"

Delilah gave him a playful shove. "You're not supposed to be interested," she teased, but she still explained her mission.

"Really?" said Julius when she was finished explaining. "That sounds cool. Where is it and how long will you be?"

"Um... France and roughly between four and six months?" she said sheepishly.

"Really? Well then I must get my De fix now before it's too late," Julius said before proceeding to kiss her.

It wasn't five seconds later before they started making out.


	3. Leaving on the Jet Plane

It was the morning that Delilah and Nosey were setting off for France. Delilah was going to fly the plane, for once.

"Take care my children, be safe," Scarlett said.

"Yeah, and, like, have fun men," Al said.

Scarlett and Al hugged Delilah and Nosey in turn. Julius walked off a bit and beckoned for Delilah to follow.

"Well, I guess this is it," Julius said, giving Delilah a hug.

"I guess," Delilah said, hugging back.

"Remember our 'rules' for keeping in touch. At least one letter a month, one call per week, and one e-mail per day, if not more," Julius said.

"I'll probably do more than that," Delilah said.

"Me too," Julius said.

They shared one last kiss and one last hug. They held each other until Nosey finally yelled, "Come on already, Delilah!"

"Kay, coming!" Delilah yelled back. "Well, bye."

"Bye," Julius said, with tears watering in his eyes, but didn't cry.

Delilah's eyes were watering as well as she strode towards the plane.


	4. Flying Away

"Are you okay?" Nosey asked. "You've been a bit...distracted while flying."

"No, I'm fine. Just...this is a bit hard for me," Delilah replied.

"Really, why?" Nosey asked, concerned.

"It's just that, well, I'd really prefer Julius to be here. But Al and Scarlett decided, so this has to be."

"Okay, well if you're sure," Nosey said. "Hey, would you be able to quiz me on my French? I haven't used it in a while and I'm a little rusty."

"Okay," Delilah agreed. "Qu'est ce que c'est le magasin en Anglais?" She said this in a flawless French accent.

"Um...it's 'mall'?" Nosey guessed.

"Right," Delilah said and spewed off another question.

They passed the rest of the flight to France like this.

(a/n: translation- "What's 'mall' in English?")


	5. Phone Call

_I miss you. Talk to you soon._

_Luv,_

_Delilah_

Delilah hit Send on the e-mail. It had been a month since she'd left. Not five seconds later her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Delilah answered.

"Hey, De. I recieved your e-mail," Julius said.

"Already? But I just sent it," Delilah replied, then realised something. "Julius, it's seven a.m. here, which means it's two a.m. there. What are you doing up? You don't need to be up until seven a.m.!"

"I know, but I haven't been sleeping that well since you've left," Julius replied, unconcerned.

"Julius," Delilah began warningly. "What's your average now?"

Julius hesitated. "Um, a fifty-eight?" he said sheepishly.

"Julius! You were pulling an eighty-five before I," Delilah trailed off. "Wait, you're getting less than when I'm there? Why?"

"Um," Julius said, then mumbled something about not being able to concentrate.

"So basically, you need me for you to focus?" Delilah asked.

"Um, yeah?" Julius replied.

"Awww, that's sweet," Delilah said, softening. "But you still need to get good grades while I'm gone."

"But I can't concentrate without you," Julius semi-whined.

"Okay, okay. How about this? You phone me at five p.m., your time, during the school week so I can help you focus," Delilah suggested.

"Okay," Julius said, his voice brightening.

"How far behind are you?" Delilah asked, forgetting for a moment that it was two a.m. there.

"Um," Julius said, and proceeded to explain, with much hesitation, even though he had really tried to concentrate while she was gone, he had fallen behind after the first week.

Delilah took a deep breath. "Okay," she said, trying to be calm, "let's start at the beginning of the second week then."

They worked through Julius' homework for three hours.

"Um, De? As much as I love," Delilah's hopes rose, "you helping me," Delilah's hopes fell, "it's five a.m. here and I should really get some sleep."

Delilah glanced quickly at the clock. Shit, it was ten a.m. She needed to get going.

"Oh, uh, right," she replied. "I need to get going as well. Nosey and I are due somewhere pretty soon and I still need to wake him up. Promise me that you'll at least try to go to sleep on time."

"Okay, I promise," Julius said, knowing it wouldn't happen. Not as long as Delilah was in France and he was stuck at the Academy. "I'll call you at five. I miss you, bye."

"Bye," Delilah replied and hung up.

Delilah strode across the apartment to Nosey's bedroom. She knocked on the door. "Nosey, come on. It's ten a.m. and we need to be there by eleven thirty."

"Okay," Nosey replied sleepily. Delilah heard a loud thump. Nosey must have fallen out of bed, again. A few minutes later Nosey appeared in the doorway, fully dressed.

"Ready?" Delilah asked, smirking slightly. "Did you fall out of the bed again?"

"Yeah," Nosey said, embarrassed. "I don't understand how people can sleep on anything less than a king."

"They're used to it," Delilah replied. "Come on, we need to catch the Metro."

"Okay," Nosey said.

They exited their apartment block onto the street.

"How's Julius?" Nosey asked.

"He's fine. He apparently isn't sleeping well, though," Delilah replied.

"Oh," Nosey said.

They spent the rest of the trip to their destination talking about Julius.


	6. At Work

Nosey and Delilah had reached their destination. Their destination was GIB HQ in Paris, France. They had been working there for a month; they had started in January and it was now February. They were just doing normal office stuff: filing, reports, meetings, and things like that. There was a meeting today, which they were required to attend. Actually, Delilah and Nosey were surprised that they hadn't been found out yet. But Al had done a pretty good job creating their cover stories, and they were just doing observation work.

"So, what's this meeting going to be about?" Nosey asked.

"It's about trying to find the terrorists in the Middle East," Delilah replied at once.

"Although they should be concerned about the villains, too."

They entered GIB HQ. "Careful they don't hear you say that," Nosey warned as they headed towards the elevator. "They might suspect something."

"Really? That I am who I am? I doubt it," Delilah replied, getting in the elevator.

Nosey followed Delilah into the elevator. "Which floor is the meeting on?" he asked.

"It's on the sixth floor," she replied.

They rode up to the sixth floor in silence. When they arrived at the board room where the meeting was taking place, the meeting began. The meeting was slightly boring, for Nosey, and slightly interesting, for Delilah. The meeting took two hours and when it was done, everyone went back to work. As Delilah and Nosey were heading over to their cubicles, a guy called her cover name.

"Deandra! Hey, Deandra!"

Delilah slowly turned to face the speaker. The guy's name was Carl. He was the stereotypical stud: tall, dark, and handsome, and was rich to boot.

"Yes?" Delilah asked politely, wondering what the heck he wanted.

"I was wondering. Valentine's day is coming up in a few weeks, and..." he trailed off.

"You were wondering if I would do something with you on that day," Delilah finished for him.

"Well, yeah," Carl said, relieved that Delilah had caught on so quickly.

"I don't know, I might have plans that day," Delilah replied quickly.

"Well, you can now have plans for sure that day if you say yes to me," Carl argued.

"I'd, I'd like to keep my options open," Delilah replied.

"Why? In case a better offer comes along?" Carl demanded.

"Well, yeah," Delilah replied.

"Babe, you aren't going to get a better offer," Carl replied, a little sleazily.

"Um, no, I think I'll wait and see," Delilah replied. She shuddered a little as she said this. She hated it when people called her 'babe.' Thank God Julius didn't call her that.

"Suit yourself," Carl said, and shrugged. "But in case you change your mind, here's my phone number." He handed her a slip of paper.

"Uh, thanks," Delilah said, taking the piece of paper. "See you around."

"See you," Carl said, and walked off, with a bit of a bounce in his step.

"Nice," Nosey said. "What would Julius say?" he added, singing it to the tune of _Jaws_.

"Shut up," Delilah said with a smile. "Come on, let's get back to work."

As they passed a garbage can, Delilah tossed Carl's number in it.


	7. Getting Close

Delilah was sitting at her desk, staring out her, albeit small, window. She was thinking about Julius, again. It was two weeks until Valentine's day and she greatly wished that Julius could be with her, but he most likely wouldn't be able to. She stared out her window, occasionally doing some work, until Nosey came and got her at five.

"De? It's time to go," he said.

"Okay," she replied, a little spacily. She shut down her computer and retrieved her coat. "Let's go."

Delilah and Nosey left GIB HQ and started home towards the apartment.

* * *

Julius finished doing what he was doing on the computer. He shut it down. Now everything was perfect. All he had to do now was go find Scarlett and ask her permission. He left his room with his hands in his pockets and whistling softly, went to find Scarlett. But if she told him he couldn't do it, he'd do it anyway.

* * *

[Two Weeks Later]

Delilah woke up with a sense of dread, but of longing, also. Today was February fourteenth, Valentine's day. She wished she could spend today with Julius. Well, actually, everyday, but especially today. She sighed as she dragged her butt out of bed. The only other good thing about today was that it was Friday. She got ready for work, thinking about Julius. Sure, they talked on the phone everyday, but she really wanted to see /him/. She sighed as she went over to Nosey's bedroom door.

"Nosey, it's time to get up," she said as she knocked on his door.

He mumbled something and Delilah heard a large thump. He'd fallen out of bed, again.

He opened his door, fully dressed, and without speaking, they left the apartment.

"So," Nosey said as they walked towards the Metro. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know," Delilah replied. "You?"

"Probably going to go dancing at clubs," Nosey said.

"Going to try and pick up girls?" Delilah asked, smirking.

"Maybe?" he replied sheepishly.

* * *

[Later that night]

Delilah was in the kitchen doing some research for her report. She was as far from the door as you could be in their apartment. Nosey and her hadn't eaten yet because he was going out and she didn't know what she wanted to do for food yet. The door buzzer rang.

"I'll get it," Nosey yelled. He pressed the button on the intercom, spoke quietly for a few seconds, then let the person in. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

Nosey answered the door. "Delilah! There's someone here to see you!" he yelled.

"Kay, coming!" she yelled back.

She quickly saved her work, shut down her computer, and went to the door. When she got there, her jaw dropped.


	8. A Person Comes

There standing in the doorway was a guy. He was tall, blonde, and handsome. It was...

"Julius?" Delilah cried, completely in shock. She took the two steps to get close enough to sort of fall into his arms and hug him tight. Tight enough to seem like she would never let go of him again. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, De," Julius replied, hugging her back just as tightly. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Oh my gosh, you remembered!" Delilah squealed, since it hadn't been a topic that had really come up in last night's conversation. They had mostly just groaned about how they couldn't be together. Although, Julius had been strangely calmer, almost like he knew something Delilah didn't...

Shaking herself from her reverie, Delilah said, "Happy Valentine's day, Jules."

Nosey let out a tiny cough, almost as if he was reminding the happy couple that he was still there and not to do anything too "couple-y."

"Nosey, hey. How's things?" Julius asked, finally re-noticing him.

"Good. Hey, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Nosey asked Julius. To Delilah he added, "Sorry for taking him away."

"It's okay," Delilah said and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes," Julius said. "So, what's up?"

"I'm just wondering," Nosey began, "where are you going to sleep?"

"Um, the couch, Delilah's room, a hotel room... I haven't really figured it out yet," Julius replied.

"Cool, how long are you staying for?" Nosey asked.

"Til Sunday, but don't tell De. I want to tell her myself," Julius replied.

"Cool, I'll make myself scarce this weekend, then," Nosey said.

"Thanks," Julius replied, relief in his voice. "So, where are you going?"

"The clubs," Nosey replied. "Going to go dancing." He did a couple of disco fingers as he said this.

"Cool. Well, later," Julius said.

"Later," Nosey said and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Julius walked into the kitchen where Delilah was putting the computer away.

"Hey," Julius said, walking over to her.

"Hey," Delilah replied.

Julius gave her a kiss. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Delilah replied, giving him a kiss back.

"Good," Julius said. "Then could you please put on something a bit...fancier?"

"Sure," Delilah said. "What about you? I mean, are you dressing up as well?"

"Yep," Julius said. "I'm going to use Nosey's room, if that's okay."

"I'm sure that it'll be fine," Delilah replied, noticing for the first time that Julius was holding an overnight bag. "How long will you be staying for?"

"Til Sunday," Julius replied.

"I get to spend all of Valentine's day weekend with you?" Delilah asked, delighted.

"Yep," Julius said, and smiled.

How did I get so lucky? Delilah wondered. I think have one of the most romantic boyfriends in the world.

Delilah gave him another kiss and walked towards her bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, Julius walked towards Nosey's bedroom to get ready himself.

An hour later, they both emerged from the rooms, at the exact same time. They took one look at eachother and were majorly impressed. Delilah was wearing a sparkly purple dress that she had to have picked up in Paris, because Julius had never seen it before. Her hair was swept back in an elegant updo and she looked like a princess. Julius looked pretty hot himself. He was dressed in a tux, which had somehow managed to stay unwrinkled even though it had been stowed in an overnight bag. His hair had been slicked back with gel, as well.

"Ready?" Julius asked, offering his arm.

"Ready," Delilah confirmed and accepted his arm.

Together they walked towards the front of the apartment. They exited the building and went to a blue Mini Cooper, which Julius had rented. He opened the passenger's side door for Delilah.

"After you," he said, the perfect gentleman.

"Why, thank you," Delilah answered, trying not to laugh. "Julius, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Julius answered, and began to drive.

They drove through Paris, heading towards the western part of the city.

"We're here," Julius said, slowing down and parking.

Delilah got out of the Cooper and her jaw dropped. They were in front of one of the major landmarks in Paris.


	9. Dinner

Delilah was looking up at the Eiffel Tower.

"Julius! I'm speechless. What are we here for?" Delilah asked, shocked.

"Dinner," Julius replied. "May I have your arm?"

Delilah slipped her arm in his and together they walked up to the front entrance of the massive metal structure.

They went into the building and went into an elevator which started its way up one of the legs of the tower. Once at the very top, they stepped out of the elevator into a restaurant.

A waiter came up to them and asked in French, "Hello, how may I help you?"

Julius replied in French, "Reservation for two under Chevalier."

"Right this way, sir, madam," the waiter said as he wove his way through the tables. Delilah and Julius followed him to a table set for two near one of the windows. "Here we are," the waiter said and pulled out a chair for Delilah.

"Thank you," Delilah said as she sat down.

The waiter nodded as he handed a menu to each of them. "I'll come back when you're ready to order your drinks," he said and walked away.

Delilah looked out the window and her breath caught in her throat. She let out a small gasp. Below them, Paris was spread out for miles and basking in the light of the Eiffel Tower, which is one of the tallest landmarks in Paris.

"It's beautiful," she breathed softly.

"Yeah, it is," Julius replied, just as softly, but he wasn't looking out the window.

Delilah noticed that he was staring at her and blushed. "How do you always know exactly what to say?" she wondered.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm your other half?" he teased.

"Maybe that's it," she replied, leaning across the table to kiss him.

He kissed her back, ever so lightly, then she returned to her seat.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur; soon it was nine p.m. and Julius had just paid the bill.

"I can't believe how good that food was," Delilah said on the elevator ride down the Eiffel Tower.

"Me either," Julius said, with an arm around her waist.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Delilah inquired.

"I was thinking at your apartment, more specifically, your bed?" Julius replied, with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course you can sleep with me," Delilah exclaimed and kissed him.

They reached the bottom of the Eiffel Tower and stepped out of the elevator and finally out of the building. Once they were on the pavement, Julius flagged down a taxi and gave him the address of Delilah's apartment block.

"What should we do when we get back?" Julius asked, his arm around Delilah's shoulders.

"I think we should change into something more comfortable and then cuddle on the couch," Delilah replied seductively.

"That sounds good," Julius said.

They said nothing else for the rest of the ride.

"We're here," the driver said.

"Thank you," Delilah and Julius replied as Julius paid the driver.

They got out of the cab and walked into the apartment building and up to Delilah's apartment. Once inside, they went into separate bedrooms to change into more comfortable clothes. Delilah changed into a sexy nightdress and Julius changed into pyjama pants and a T-shirt. Julius was sure he hadn't seen the nightdress before either.

"So, it's nine thirty at night. What do you think is on?" Julius asked.

"I don't know," Delilah replied. "There might be some lame movie on the movie channel though."

"Shall we check it out?" Julius asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Sure," Delilah said, sitting down close beside him. Actually, she sat so close to Julius that she was practically sitting on his lap. Julius then put his arm around her and pulled her even closer.

"Comfy?" he asked her as he flipped on the TV.

Delilah nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

As the two of them watched the lame movie, whose name isn't even worth mentioning, Delilah cuddled closer and closer. Her legs were slowly going onto Julius' lap. He apparently didn't realize what she was doing: he just kept his arm around her. By the time the first commercial break came on, Delilah was completely sitting in Julius' lap.

Julius looked down at her. "Hello," he said with some surprise.

"Hello," Delilah replied, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mmm," Julius said, kissing her back. He then gently pulled away. "I think I know what you're up to."

"Do you?" Delilah asked. "Maybe it's a part of my personal mission."

"We're on a mission? What's our mission?" Julius asked, kissing her again, softly.

"To kiss as much as we can and be attached at the hip while you're here." Delilah added, "Because I don't know when I'll be back at the Academy."

"Mmmkay," Julius said. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Delilah thought for a bit. "How about we go to the Louvre and Rue Champs-Elysees? And for dinner we can have a quiet meal for two... alone and here at the apartment. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Julius replied, kissing her.

They spent the rest of time that the lame movie was on cuddling and kissing. When it was over, it was midnight.

"So, now what do you want to do?" Julius asked.

"Well, we could go to bed," Delilah said. Julius raised an eyebrow at this. "No? Okay then. Wanna play Scrabble then?"

"Sure," Julius said.

So they got out the Scrabble board and played Scrabble for a couple of hours. Soon it was two a.m. and they were both so tired they could barely read the letters.

"Shall we go to bed then?" Julius asked.

"Sure," Delilah said, so tired that she could barely stand up.

"Okay," Julius said, and stood up. Suddenly he swept Delilah up into his arms, careful of her nightdress.

"Whoa," said Delilah. "Hello."

"Hello," Julius replied, softly kissing her.

He carefully carried Delilah to her room and through her door without banging her into anything. In her room, he pulled back the sheets on her bed and placed her on her mattress. He then climbed into bed with her and pulled the covers over top of both of them. Delilah nestled against Julius and sighed contently.

"Sweet dreams, princess," Julius said, kissing her hair.

"Night, Julius," Delilah murmured, already half-asleep.

It wasn't long before they were both happily asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
